Freshly isolated rabbit lenses were incubated in different culture mediums. It was found that the alteration of molarity of the medium (hypotonic or hypertonic) significantly inhibits protein metabolism; similar results were also obtained when the pH of the medium was varied. Hypertonic culture medium can induce temporary superficial cortical fiber opacity. Alpha-crystallin has a half-life of more than three days.